I Love You Most
by HippieDippyGirl
Summary: Takes place around TFT. When Sebastian begins to threaten Kurt, Kurt breaks up with Blaine. But will Blaine get to the bottom of things?


Sebastian was becoming a bit of a burden on Kurt. Apparently, when he was drunk at Scandals, Blaine had given Sebastian his number. So now, he was flirting with Blaine incessantly. Although their relationship was stronger than ever, Kurt couldn't help but feel a little threatened. Sebastian was good looking, and seemed to have a lot to offer. More to offer than Kurt did. He was one of_ those_ guys. Kurt would be gone next year, and he did trust Blaine, but his boyfriend could be so oblivious sometimes, and Kurt didn't trust Sebastian.

Somehow, Sebastian had gotten hold of Kurt's number. He thought that if he could get Kurt to back off of Blaine, he might have a chance. By sending threatening texts, he almost achieved his goal. Kurt would have told Blaine, but he didn't want Blaine to be involved. That and he might just kill Sebastian if he found out some of the things he was saying to Kurt. Things such as…

_"You aren't good enough for him."_

_"He needs someone who he isn't just pretending to be happy with."_

_"You are worthless. Just leave Blaine alone." _

_"He'll never love you like he'll love me."_

_"You're too stupid to be with him."_

Kurt would be lying if he said it didn't hit home a little. They were just insults. He could ignore them, just like he had always ignored homophobic comments and actions. Just pretend he didn't care. But, he did. He cared a lot. Kurt always doubted that he was good enough to be with Blaine. Blaine was perfect. Kurt was...well, Kurt.

One day, they were in the middle of glee club, Mr. Schue was standing at the piano talking to Brad, while the rest of New Directions was chatting amongst themselves. Blaine was talking to Kurt about a chemistry test they had earlier that week when suddenly, Kurt's phone vibrated. Checking it discretely, he caught a glimpse of the sender's number. It was Sebastian. The message read, _"Stay away from Blaine or else. He's mine." _Kurt texted a quick reply_, "Or else what? Leave me alone."_ A minute later, Blaine was still looking at Kurt lovingly and chatting when he got a reply to his previous text.

_"Or else I have ways to…dispose of you."_ Kurt instantly paled, putting his phone back in his bag. Blaine looked at his boyfriend with wide, concerned eyes.

"Kurt?" Kurt's stony expression remained, staring solemnly ahead. "Kurt, babe?"

"Hmm?" He replied, a sick feeling in his stomach.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, um, what're you talking about?" He stammered.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah." The rest of glee rehearsals went by in a blur for Kurt. The texts kept coming for about a week after that, always the same thing.

_"Break up with him."_

_"You're worthless."_

_"You don't deserve him."_

_"I'll find you."_

_"Don't do anything you'll regret."_

_"Break up with him."_

_"If I can't have him, no one can." _

This led us to here, now, Blaine driving Kurt home after school. The pair pulled into Kurt's driveway. Kurt, looking troubled with something, broke down, sobbing. Blaine quickly put the car in park and held his boyfriend, cooing to him softly. After Kurt calmed down enough to talk, Blaine looked at him worriedly.

"Baby, what is it?"

"I-I'm bre…break…breaking u-up with y-you." He sobbed. Blaine's stomach dropped. His heart shattered, his sight wavered, and he grew dizzy upon hearing those five words. He took a deep breath.

"Wh-Why? I love you, please don't leave me." Blaine begged, tears threatening to escape his eyes. Kurt broke away from his grasp, sobbing harder than before.

"I'm so-so-sorry. I will always lo…love you Blaine." Kurt choked.

"Please tell me why. You owe it to me at least."

"It's too much. I'm sorry." Kurt cried and jumped out of the car, slamming the door. Blaine felt like he was going to die, right then and there. His heart hurt, his chest ached. He felt like vomiting. What was he to do? Kurt had made his decision. Suddenly, a phone beeped. But it wasn't Blaine's ringtone. Then, he realized that Kurt left his phone in the car. Now he would have to walk up to Kurt, face him again, to give it to him. Then again, maybe they could talk it out. Out of curiosity, Blaine checked the message. It was from Sebastian.

_"I saw you run inside crying. I'm assuming the job is done. I may just have to get rid of you for good. How can Blainey get over you if you're not truly gone?" _What the actual hell? Blaine thought. He climbed out of his car, running up to the door, luckily it was unlocked. Just as he opened the door, he heard a crash.

"Get out of my house!" Kurt screamed. For a moment, Blaine thought he was being yelled at. Then, he heard Sebastian's voice.

"You didn't get my text?"

"I left my phone somewhere!"

"Well, it said that I may have to get rid of you."

"But I broke up with him! That was the deal, you get Blaine, and you don't torment me or ever hurt him!"

"Well, sorry, but the deal is broken."

"Please don't hurt me!" Blaine had heard enough, throwing open the door, he was greeted with a sight of Kurt pushed up against the wall, a sharp knife to his jugular. He gasped, sprinting towards the two, seeing nothing but an angry red haze. He knocked the knife out of Sebastian's hand, punching him and tackling him to the ground. In about ten seconds, he was out. Kurt had to pull Blaine off of Sebastian, who was now, for the most part, unconscious. Kurt picked up the knife and put it next to Sebastian. Blaine kicked the unconscious man once more.

"That _BASTARD_!" He growled.

"Blaine, calm down. I'm fine." Kurt was shaking.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blaine watched Kurt intently.

"I didn't want you to get involved."

"Tell me the truth!"

"He threatened you! Okay! Are you happy now? He said he would hurt you and I can't let that happen!"Kurt was yelling now. Realization dawned on Blaine.

"He threatened you?"

"Yeah, but he threatened _you_ too!"

"Give me your phone." Blaine demanded. Kurt reluctantly handed it over, cursing himself for not deleting the messages. Blaine scrolled through Sebastian's messages, reading the nasty insults and threats that Kurt endured, growing angrier by the minute.

"He threatened to kill you. The bastard threatened to kill you. We're going to get his ass in jail."

"No!"

"What? Why not?"

"My dad, it's too much stress on his heart with the campaign."

"You'll tell me if anything like this ever happens again?" Blaine asked. Kurt stayed silent. "Kurt, please." He remained quiet. "He threatened your life. Please promise that you'll tell me. If you don't, I'll call the police myself."

"Fine I promise."

"You can't always protect others, Kurt; sometimes you need to protect yourself for others."

"What?"

"For example, you were protecting me from Sebastian, but if he had…if you died, I wouldn't want to live anymore. I would rather have been dead than to live without you."

"Yeah, but Blaine, it's the same way for me. What would you do if you were in my position?" Blaine thought for a moment. He let out a sigh.

"I guess I would have done the same thing."

"Exactly." Then, the two heard a groan, and saw Sebastian getting up.

"Hey, Blaine, I was just about to call you."

"Get out of this house. If you ever _dare _contacting Kurt or me again, I will make sure that you spend the rest of your life in jail for attempted murder."

"Blaine-"

"Get out."

When Sebastian left, Kurt sat down on his bed, followed by Blaine. The younger boy wrapped an arm around Kurt's torso, hugging him to his chest. The countertenor rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. Then, Blaine noticed a rather large bruise on Kurt's shoulder. Inspecting further, he saw a few bruises on his arm. And a good sized slice through Kurt's bicep.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"I'm fine, but does anything hurt?"

"Just my arm a little bit, but its okay."

"I'll be right back." Blaine got up and got a towel. Dampening it, he walked back to his boyfriend. Carefully lifting of Kurt's shirt, he patted the gash gently with the damp towel, ridding of the dried blood. After it was washed out for the most part, he leaned down and kissed the wound. Kurt just sat there, basking in the glow of his wonderful boyfriend. When Blaine sat back down on the bed, Kurt laid back on his pillows and Blaine followed suit. He wrapped his arms around Kurt, curling his body. Then Kurt leaned into Blaine's chest, making himself the little spoon.

"Blaine, I'm scared." Kurt spoke softly. Blaine just turned his head down towards Kurt, gazing into his eyes. He subconsciously tightened his hold on the taller boy.

"I'm never going to let anything hurt you." He said firmly. Kurt's eyes met Blaine's. No truer words were ever spoken. Kurt lifted his neck and kissed Blaine. When he curled back into his protector's chest, Blaine placed a chaste kiss atop Kurt's head.

"I love you."

"I love you more." Kurt spoke. Blaine smiled.

"I love you most."


End file.
